On verra bien
by Sandou
Summary: Temari vit chez Shikamaru pour une durée trop déterminée. Un petit pari idiot peut engendrer parfois beaucoup trop de chose... Shika x tema
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur** : Sandou (Pour ceux qui me connaissent : « Avec Sandou c'est moi qui fait tout » [thème de Kandoo])  
**Titre**** : **On verra bien  
**Genre**** : **Romance --- OOC / UA  
**Rating**** :** T (FFnet)** --- **R (Fanfic-fr) --- +15 [Ou pas :roll:] (Mon bl g)  
**Remerciement**** : **Recherches obligent, merci à tous les élèves garçons de la classe 2G du lycée JB Corot d'avoir bien voulu participer à ce sondage de souvenir ;) [Vos expériences personnelles seront passées sous X xD !].  
**Disclaimer** **:** La mise en situation vient de la série sur petit écran _Malcolm_, les personnages viennent du manga _Naruto,_ les événements sont des souvenirs des garçons de ma classe et certains passages sont un rappel au film _Sexy Boys_  
**Truc bidule**** :** L'histoire n'est pas tellement recherchée. Il y a des incohérences au niveau des habitudes. C'est un peu du _Franco-nippon-américain_. Evidemment, 'faut pas être perfectionniste u_u'  
**Avertissement**** :** Cette fiction ne plaira pas à tout le monde. Et je dois avouer que si j'en perds des fans c'est pas tellement important. Le langage est cru. Peut-être trop même, mais bon, à vous de faire votre choix ;)  
**Paring**** : **ShikaTema […] *hum*

**« Pour mon anniversaire, je vous offre un ShikaTema (Comme l'an dernier). Il n'y a pas eu de favoritisme. Personne n'a eu le droit de la lire xD ! Donc (Pour une fois 8)), vous êtes tous au même niveau ^^ ! Mais je fais quand une dédicace à Poire-Lorraine parce que maintenant j'suis son ombre. Et pis aussi à Maintenant-chou. Mais ça, c'est parce qu'elle à fait une découverte de jeune fille (désolée pour le lemon, ça sera pour plus tard). Et aussi à Kermittou (j't'ai à l'œil è_é !) _et_ à Céis-de-mon-love _et_ à Boulette-Chan _et_ aussi à tout le monde x). Sinon, bah merci à vous. Même si j'suis un peu invisible, ça fait plaisir de voir que je ne suis pas oubliée. »**

« Nara, lève-toi ! »

Shikamaru traita mentalement celle qui le réveillait de pétasse et grogna de mécontentement. Il entendit les rideaux s'ouvrir d'un coup et enfonça sa tête dans l'oreiller. Une pression sur le matelas se fit sentir à ses côtés et il s'en éloigna d'autant qu'il le pouvait.

« Allez. Sinon j'appelle ta mère, dit-elle en le secouant par l'épaule.  
- Casse-toi. J'veux dormir.  
- Tu veux que je te dise comment je me suis habillée aujourd'hui ? »

Shikamaru fronça les sourcils dans l'oreiller à l'entente de cette question.

« Dis toujours.  
- J'ai des sous-vêtements rouges. Avec des petites dentelles toutes fines. Un jean et un débardeur.  
- Merci. J'aurai une pensée pour toi en ouvrant mon _FHM_.  
- Par dessus mon haut, il y a une jolie veste que ta mère m'a achetée. Et j'ai déjà mis mes chaussures…  
- Intéressant.  
- Et, dans ma main, ce que je tiens, il y a mon sac de cours. Gros Con ! »

Le brun se releva d'un coup pour se frapper le front avec la paume de sa main.

« La rentrée. »

Il fusilla la blonde du regard alors que celle-ci se relevait du lit. Nu comme un vers, il se hâta d'attraper de quoi se vêtir pendant quelle s'en allait de la maison dans un dernier ricanement. Sans se laver les dents, ni même le visage, sans prendre de petit déjeuner, Shikamaru s'habilla, attrapa son sac vide de cahier et sortit vivement de chez lui. Dans un élan de folie, il se mit à courir jusqu'à l'arrêt du bus scolaire d'où il voyait celle qui l'avait éveillé s'engouffrer en lui glissant un sourire mauvais. L'engin démarra et le brun s'arrêta, essoufflé et tremblant.

« Grognasse. »

Il attrapa son cellulaire, faisant défiler les numéros jusqu'à atteindre celui qui l'intéressait. Il laissa la composition se faire et l'approcha de son oreille.

« _M'allô._  
- Sale chienne.  
- _Ah Nara ! Que puis-je pour toi ?_  
- Tu vis chez moi. Tu dors sur le canapé de Ma chambre. Tu utilises Mes shampoings, Mes savons. Tu piques Mes sous-vêtements. Alors expliques-moi.  
- _T'expliquer quoi ?_  
- Mais merde Temari ! C'est un manque de respect total. Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas réveillé ?  
- _Tu avais le piquet._ »

Cette phrase le cloua sur place.

« Le-le _piquet_ ?  
- _Oui, le piquet. Bon je te passe Tenten. Elle a une question à te poser._ »

Il se remit en marche, sachant pertinemment qu'il ne serait jamais à l'heure.

« _Shikamaru._  
- Oui ?  
- _Elle fait combien de centimètre._  
- De-de quoi ?  
- _Ta bite, imbécile. Temari m'a dit qu'elle devait être petite parce qu'à travers les draps…_  
- Que… Quoi ?! »

Il rougit fortement et raccrocha pour accélérer le pas.  
Temari. Temari. Il allait lui casser la gueule à cette chieuse ! Pour qui se prenait-elle ? Elle vivait chez lui depuis que son père se trouvait en procès en huit-clos et dès lors sa mère l'avait prise sous son aile. Temari s'était donc retrouvée à vivre avec Shikamaru, dans sa chambre. Il l'avait très mal pris. C'était comme une violation de sa vie privée. Il aimait dormir nu. Les premiers temps de leur colocation, Shikamaru avait préféré s'habiller entièrement alors qu'elle se fichait éperdument de ce qu'il pouvait bien penser, se contenant de dormir habillée d'un T-shirt deux fois trop grand pour elle et d'un short inapparent. Il fumait aussi dans sa chambre. Et, Temari détestant cela, il avait dû sortir par la fenêtre pour s'échapper un peu.  
Puis il y avait la douche. Horrible lieu que la douche.

Temari avait les mêmes horaires que lui pour la douche. C'est quand elle se déshabillait qu'il était entré. Il avait été incapable de bouger et elle l'avait ignoré pour se cacher derrière le rideau de douche et se laver sans faire vraiment attention à lui. Shikamaru était resté sans bouger, pas tant excité qu'horrifié d'apprendre que cette fille qu'il n'aimait décidément pas avait un joli corps.

Revenant à lui, il grimaça. Son téléphone sonna et il répondit sans se presser.

« _Shikamaru ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches ? Le prof t'a appelé trois fois. Où es-tu ?_  
- Salut Ino. Excuse-moi, je ne me suis pas réveillé à l'heure.  
- _Ca on l'a bien compris. Tu arrives bientôt ?_  
- Suis pas loin. J'en ai pour dix à quinze minutes.  
- _Alors à tout de suite. Tu es en 1D._ »

Il tourna par la droite et ralentit plus encore son allure.

**OoOoO**

« Tiens donc. Qui êtes-vous, jeune homme ? »

Un grand blond l'invita à entrer dans la salle et lui montra une place au premier rang.

« Je suis Nara Shikamaru »

L'homme le nota présent et lui tendit plusieurs feuilles qu'il devait remplir pour le semestre.

[…]

Le midi, les professeurs lâchèrent leurs élèves jusqu'au lendemain et Shikamaru pu prendre le bus qu'il avait manqué dans la matinée. Une blonde à l'œil caché par une mèche l'invita à s'asseoir à ses côtés mais il l'ignora d'un signe de main et s'installa à côté de Temari qui regardait par la fenêtre.

« Le respect, tu connais ?  
- Hum ?  
- Je ne t'en demande pas tant. Juste de respecter un peu mon espace. Et moi aussi par la même occasion, moralisa-t-il la blonde. »

Elle le regarda dans les yeux, prête à lui lancer une réplique cinglante mais se ravisa et l'ignora pour retourner à la contemplation de l'excrément de volatile collé à la vitre.

« Temari ! Réponds et dis-moi que tu veux te faire pardonner de ton comportement.  
- Ecoute, Nara. Nous vivons peut-être ensemble, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour m'ennuyer. Toi et ton petit sexe. »

Les lèvres de Shikamaru se retroussèrent et il ne pipa mot de tout le trajet jusque chez lui. En arrivant, sa mère le salua d'un sourire auquel il ne répondit pas.

« Eh bien, tu as une mauvaise tête aujourd'hui. Que t'arrive-t-il ?  
- M'man, laisse tomber. Mes profs sont nuls, mon emploi du temps laisse trop à désirer et j'en ai marre de Temari.  
- Qu'a-t-elle à voir là-dedans ? questionna l'intéressée qui retirait ses chaussures de ville.  
- Temari ne m'a pas réveillé ce matin. J'ai raté mon bus et suis arrivé en retard. »

Contre toute attente, sa mère encouragea la blonde, traitant son propre fils d'incapable.

« Ca m'soule. »

Il grigna et s'enferma dans sa chambre. _Sa_ chambre. Ce devait être une garçonnière mais il voyait par-ci par-là des vêtements de fille. Sur son propre lit même ! Une jupe à volant, un débardeur en coton, une chemise, des ballerines, du violet, du rose, de la lumière.  
_De la lumière._  
Shikamaru n'avait pas pour habitude d'ouvrir ses volets. Par simple aspect pratique : pourquoi ouvrir pour refermer ? Depuis que Temari vivait chez lui, sa chambre sentait le propre. Elle sentait la lessive, le savon, l'anti-poussière. C'en devenait insupportable. Il envoya son pied dans le sac de linge de sa colocataire, laissant s'envoler partout dans la pièce des sous-vêtements. Oubliant la fureur dans laquelle elle serait, il s'intéressa à la lingerie fine qu'il n'imaginait pas sur Temari.

_Elle met vraiment ça ? Plein de dentelle, de fioriture_, pensait-il. _Je l'aurai plus imaginé en short et brassière de sport_.

Il garda le vêtement qu'il tenait en main et le cacha dans la poche de son pantalon. Le reste pouvait attendre. Il attrapa l'une des revues qu'il avait depuis longtemps abandonné de cacher aux yeux de Temari et partit s'enfermer dans les toilettes. Bien qu'elle ne l'excite pas tant que cela, ses dessous l'obligeaient à reconnaître qu'elle devait être sexy dedans.

«_ J'ai des sous-vêtements rouges. Avec des petites dentelles toutes fines. Un jean et un débardeur.  
- Merci. J'aurai une pensée pour toi en ouvrant mon FHM. _»_  
_

Chose faite.  
Une main sur sa virilité et l'autre soupesant le vêtement, il se laissa aller. Fantasmant sur une correction sexuelle qu'il infligerait à Temari pour avoir dit qu'il n'était pas parfaitement membré. C'en était… grisant.  
Les minutes passaient à une vitesse folle et il ne se lassait pas de son autosatisfaction. Quelqu'un tenta d'entrer mais fur bloquer par le loquet.

« Nara, qu'est-ce que tu fous ? J'ai besoin d'aller aux toilettes.  
- Dégage, haleta-t-il, je suis occupé.  
- Comment ça occupé ? Ca fait vingt minutes que tu l'ais.  
- Je… laisse-moi, merde.  
- Shikamaru, ne me dis pas que…  
- Que quoi ?  
- Tu te masturbes. C'est ça ? Dis-moi que c'est bien ça ! J'en aurai des choses à raconter à Tenten. »

Malgré tout ce qu'elle pouvait dire, il ne débanda pas et préféra ne pas répondre.

« Attend, je reviens dans trente secondes. »

Il se demanda pourquoi et la réponse lui apparu sous forme de double-décimètre glissé sous la porte.

« Alors, combien de centimètres ? Dis-moi, supplia Temari. Je Veux savoir. Dix-huit centimètres c'est un bon standard.  
- Temari ! Fous l'camp !  
- Okay, okay. Je voulais juste t'aider à te justifier. »

Il entendit qu'elle partait et ramassa la réglette. Si elle pouvait servir au moins… Son membre tendu, il le tint d'une main et se mesura. Dix-neuf… Dix-huit ou peut-être dix-sept. D'où fallait-il mesurer pour savoir ? Cette question resta sans réponse et il s'énerva. Pas possible ! Même en essayant d'être _sympa_ elle l'emmerdait plus encore. Il se relâcha bien vite à cette constatation. Nara sortit des toilettes tout en cachant vêtement et bouquin. Il vit Temari passer devant lui pour rentrer dans la chambre et la suivit de près. Elle s'arrêta d'un coup, la porte grande ouverte, et se retourna vers lui les sourcils froncés.

« Nara… pauvre fou. »

Il ne comprit son comportement que quand elle s'écarta pour le laisser entrevoir le bazar dans la chambre. Des sous-vêtements totalement féminins jonchaient le sol, éparpillés un peu partout. Il déglutit violemment en sachant pertinemment qu'elle le ferait souffrir par pure vengeance. Elle l'attrapa avec force et le jeta sur le lit pendant qu'elle refermait la porte à clé. Suivant ses mouvements ans anticiper, il la vit s'installer sur lui et enserrer sa gorge.

« Dis-moi, Nara. Connais-tu les raisons de la condamnation de mon père ?  
- N-non.  
- Il va se retrouver au trou pour quelques décennies parce qu'il a torturé un homme. Il compte plaider la folie. »

Elle desserra sa prise et posa ses mains sur le matelas, de part et d'autre de sa tête.

« Je ne l'aime pas. Mais je dois sûrement avoir hérité de quelques graines de folie. Alors, juste un conseil : fais-toi oublier. »

Elle se releva et sourit en prenant le tissu qu'il gardait caché.

« C'est à moi. Et je n'aime pas qu'on touche à mes affaires. C'est privé. Te masturber dessus m'horripile d'ailleurs. Tu me débectes. »

Elle lança son sous-vêtement dans la poubelle et s'en alla, laissant Shikamaru confus et paralysé.  
Une folle. Voilà ce qu'elle était. Comment avait-elle su pour le vêtement ? Il l'avait bien caché, aucun bout ne dépassait. Malgré tout, cette situation l'excitait. Il n'aurait su dire pourquoi mais il se sentait comme un chien fou et l'attitude de Temari l'attirait plus qu'il ne l'aurait pensé.  
Il se rattrapa et décida de remettre les affaires de la blonde dans le sac, laissant de fugaces images lui prendre le cerveau.

« Shikamaru, tu viens nous aider à mettre la table, demanda sa mère à travers la porte, sans l'ouvrir.  
- J'arrive dans une minute, juste le temps de finir mon rangement.  
- C'est étonnant mon chéri. Habituellement tu ne ranges jamais. Cette Temari à peut-être une bonne influence sur toi finalement. »

Le fils sera les dents comme sa mère s'en allait à son office.

« Connerie, marmonna-t-il. Cette fille pourrie ma vie. Dix-huit centimètres. Qu'elle aille se faire voir ! Je suis dans les normes. Elle attend de moi une bite de cheval ou quoi ? »

Il continua ses ruminations jusqu'à avoir finit et rejoint la salle à manger où se trouvait Temari, posant les assiettes et les pose-plats sur la table.

« Tiens donc, un revenant, s'amusa son père. Ta mère m'a dit que tu avais rangé ta chambre. »

Temari se retourna vers lui d'un air mauvais auquel il répondit par un haussement de sourcil.

« Oui, mais _sommairement_. Juste quelques _babioles_ qui _traînaient_. »

La blonde, rassurée retourna à ses affaires et le brun l'aida en plaçant les couverts, frôlant avec attention le dos de son esclavagiste pour lui glisser quelques mots.

« Tes dessous sont à leur place. Je les ai reniflés avec délectation. »

Elle lui écrasa le pied avec conviction et rajouta : « J'espère que tu en as bien profité. J'ai pris ton argent et je compte bien le dépenser pour de nouveaux dessous. »

Elle lui glissa un clin d'œil amusé en sortant une liasse de billet de sa poche de pantalon.

« Allez, sans rancune ! »

**OoOoO**

Depuis que Temari dormait dans sa chambre, Shikamaru ne se masturbait plus. Il l'avait fait une nuit et Temari l'avait incendié le lendemain au réveil en le traitant d'astiqueur chronique. Dès lors, il avait limité ses mouvements à une caresse discrète avant le sommeil.  
Mais c'en était fini. Il ferait ce qu'il voulait. Temari même ne dirait rien. Elle avait, tout contre sa poitrine, une liasse de 500 dollars américains et il se savait incapable d'agir pour les récupérer.

_Tu vas morfler, pétasse_, pensa-t-il aigrement.

Il avait récupéré un soutien-gorge du sac avant qu'elle n'aille se coucher et il savait qu'elle ne s'était aperçue de rien. Elle allait en baver. Oh oui !  
Nara attendit les deux heures du matin pour agir et sortit de sa taie d'oreiller le vêtement soyeux. Et il savait qu'elle ne le louperait pas.  
Tout d'abord, une mise en situation. Tiens, Temari lui enserrant le cou et l'embrassant en même temps sur le lit, habillé de cet ensemble rouge qu'il s'imaginait toucher du bout du doigt.  
C'était pour lui la première fois qu'il s'imaginait en condition avec elle. Il y avait déjà eu d'anciennes camarades de classe, des professeurs, des femmes qu'il n'avait vu qu'un fois, des actrices. Jamais avant aujourd'hui Temari n'avait fait partie de ses fantasmes et il ça lui plaisait.  
Alors qu'il se caressait à n'en plus finir - Temari, la tête en arrière et en pleine extase - il sentit un coup sur son crâne et son fantasme se stoppa net quand il ouvrit les yeux, Temari les poings sur les hanches.

« Que tu te branles dans les toilettes passe encore ! Même avec mes affaires. Mais là, je n'entends que toi, tes soupirs, tes mouvements. Et c'est quoi ce soutien-gorge sur ton nez ? As-tu un… Problème ? murmura la blonde.  
- Mon fric, continua-t-il sur le même ton.  
- Quoi ton fric ?  
- Tu me rends mon fric et j'arrête.  
- Même pas en rêve.  
- Alors je ferais ça toutes les nuits. Et je t'épuiserai.  
- On pari ? »

Il se releva, entièrement nu et toujours excité, et lui attrapa le bras.

« Quand tu veux ! »

Shikamaru serra la demoiselle contre lui et l'embrassa franchement. Temari, sentant le sexe du Nara contre sa cuisse nue, geignit et Shikamaru reprit la parole : « Je gagne, tu deviens mon esclave. Tu gagnes, je fais tes devoirs pour tout le semestre.  
- Ca marche, acheva-t-elle dans un souffle. »

Ils se rallongèrent chacun de leur côté.  
Shikamaru ne dormit presque pas cette nuit là. Tantôt excité, tantôt apeuré. Il frisait l'arrêt cardiaque. Nara avait embrassé cette fille. Pourquoi ? Cette question flotta au-dessus de sa tête un bon moment. Il aurait aussi bien pu lui serrer la main. Et puis… il l'avait collé à lui, tout dur qu'il était, elle n'avait pu que le sentir.

Cette nuit là, Shikamaru, dix-sept ans, domicilié à Konoha, se tourna et se retourna jusqu'à se sentir à bout de nerf.

« Galère. »

Puis il se laissa dormir.

**OoOoO**

Au réveil, Shikamaru était encore épuisé. Il s'était endormi à cinq heures et s'était éveillé à sept heures et demi. Temari se leva au même moment que lui, s'étirant en se redressant. Elle semblait bien plus en forme que lui et lui accorda même un sourire.

« Alors, bien dormi ?  
- Mmh.  
- Tu sais, je t'ai entendu remuer toute la nuit. Ce pari te turlupine autant ?  
- Non.  
- D'ailleurs, ne m'embrasse plus. Surtout tout en sueur. C'est vraiment désagréable. »

Nara grinça des dents, quel idiot il faisait ! Elle sortit de la chambre et Shikamaru s'habilla de façon sommaire pour le petit déjeuner. Ses parents n'étaient plus là et il vit Temari, habillée de son haut ultra large qui découvrait ses épaules et une grande partie de ses jambes, se préparant un thé, accoudée au lavabo. Nara la vit alors d'un œil différent. Peut-être avait-il les idées mal-placées, mais ça ne l'empêcha pas de la trouver diablement sexy. Sans la quitter des yeux, il mit en marche la cafetière.

« Arrête de me fixer, ça devient gênant, fit Temari en déposant sa tasse vide dans l'évier. Tu devrais te dépêcher, le bus passe à quinze. Et il est déjà cinquante. »

Elle s'en alla et Shikamaru se prépara sa tasse de café pour la boire d'une traite quitte à se brûler le gosier. Il reprit le chemin de sa chambre et hésita un peu avant d'entrer. Elle était en sous-vêtement, sa liasse de billet entre les seins, soutenus par les baleines de son soutien-gorge. Il fixa avec intensité la poitrine comme s'il pouvait attraper les feuillets avec ses yeux. Mais Temari enfila un T-shirt qui lui cacha la vue de son argent.

« Laisse tomber, ce week-end je compte m'acheter pour 500 dollars de sous-vêtements. Je ne te laisserai pas un centime. Et je ne serai pas non plus ton esclave. Tiens-le-toi pour dit. »  
- On verra bien, je t'épuiserai. »

Elle enfila un pantalon et attrapa son sac de cours.

« Il te reste un quart d'heure. »

**OoOoO**

Shikamaru, épuisé comme jamais, s'installa au fond du bus et posa sa tête contre la vitre. Pari débile ! Deux semaines qu'il se fatiguait de minuit à deux heures du matin et elle ne montrait aucun signe de fatigue.

« Alors, on s'épuise ? »

Il se retourna vers Temari qui s'était installée à côté de lui.

« Beaucoup même. Explique-moi comment tu tiens.  
- En fait, je dois t'avouer que ce que tu fais m'excite.  
- Comment ça ?  
- Ca m'excite, Nara. J'aime surtout les soupirs de résignation quand tu te retiens de jouir pour ne pas salir tes draps. Je trouve ça craquant  
- Tu viens donc de dire que je t'excite.  
- Pas tout à fait, je viens de te dire que tu devrais abandonner. J'ai dépensé ton argent depuis longtemps. N'insiste pas.  
- Si, j'insiste.  
- Très bien. Mais fais quand même attention à ne pas finir en _sex' addict_ et de ne pas tomber de fatigue. »

Elle resta à côté de lui pendant qu'il somnolait contre son épaule, éreinté comme jamais. Le bus démarra et il entendit Temari et son amie Tenten parler.

« Dis-moi, Tem', qu'est-ce qu'il fiche contre toi ?  
- Il est fatigué. Je n'ose pas l'envoyer bouler.  
- L'ancienne Temari n'aurait pas hésité une seconde.  
- Mais l'ancienne Temari ne vis pas chez lui.  
- Et quand est-ce que tu pars déjà ?  
- Dans deux jours. Je l'ai déjà annoncé à ses parents.  
- Et à lui, tu ne l'as pas dit ?  
- Je préfère que ses parents lui annoncent quand je serai déjà chez mon tuteur.  
- Mais tu seras toujours à Konoha, tu ne peux pas l'éviter indéfiniment.  
- Je sais.  
- Et puis, il va falloir que tu m'expliques pourquoi ça t'ennuie autant de partir sans lui annoncer. »

Alors elle allait partir de chez lui, de sa chambre. Plus de jeux de mot cru, de discutions à caractère sexuel, de scènes interdites, de joutes verbales. Et en plus de cela, elle ne comptait même pas lui dire. C'était un comble !

« Et sans parler de malheur, combien de centimètres ? »

_Tenten !_

« Il n'a pas voulu me le dire. Mais je pencherai bien pour dix-neuf centimètres.  
- Pas mal, c'est quand même imposant. Mais… c'est pas pour me vanter, mais Neji mesure vingt et un centimètres. »

La blonde rit à ses mots, ce qui énerva Shikamaru sans qu'il sache vraiment pourquoi. _La taille n'a pas d'importance, ce qui compte c'est la façon de l'utiliser_, se répéta-t-il comme il l'avait entendu dire dans un film.  
Les deux filles continuèrent à parler jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent au point d'arrêt de Shikamaru et Temari. Il fit semblant de dormir et elle le secoua pour le réveiller. Ils descendirent, rentrèrent, sans que Shikamaru n'adresse un mot à la blonde.  
La soirée se passa glacialement et les adolescents partirent se coucher sans une parole. Aux alentours de minuit, il entendit Temari se lever pour aller aux toilettes. Il suivit sa silhouette se hâter jusqu'à la porte et sortir de son champ de vision.  
Cette histoire de départ ne lui plaisait décidément pas. Temari ne voulait pas lui annoncer par ses propres moyens. Cela signifiait-il qu'elle ne voulait plus lui parler par la suite ? Il croisa les bras derrière la tête, bien décidé à avoir une discussion sérieuse avec elle. Temari revint s'installer dans le canapé convertible pour se glisser sous la couette. Il se mit sur le côté, là où se trouvait la blonde dans les pénombres. Il laissa passer presque une heure avant d'ouvrir la bouche.

« Temari, tu dors ?  
- Non, je t'attends. »

Attendre ? Evidemment…

« Tu as quelque chose à me dire ? murmura-t-il sans l'accuser.  
- Non, je ne pense pas.  
- Bien sûr. »

Il se rallongea de tout son long.

« Tu me fais la tête, demanda finalement la blonde au bout d'un moment.  
- Un peu.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Tu t'en rendras bien compte. »

Un ange passa puis elle revint à la charge : « Tu as perdu.  
- Perdu quoi ?  
- Il est déjà deux heures, et tu n'as rien fait.  
- Nous n'avions pas fixé d'horaire. Il fait encore nuit.  
- Alors qu'attends-tu ?  
- Serais-tu accro, miss ?  
- Pas du tout !  
- Cht ! Parle moins fort… Si, que je me fasse plaisir te fais du bien. Ca t'excite, ça te rend folle. Avoue-moi que tu aimes ça.  
- Hum… Okay, tu as raison. J'adore ça. C'est pour ça que tu vas perdre, parce que je ne me lasserais jamais t'entendre tes soupirs.  
- Tu veux que je te dise à quoi je pense quand je le fais  
- Pas vraiment, ça couperait le charme de l'action. »

Shikamaru se releva et s'avança jusqu'au lit de Temari, sans aucun vêtement. Il s'assit dessus et approcha son visage d'elle.

« Qu'est ce que tu fiches, Nara ?  
- Je pense à toi. Pas à chaque fois, mais régulièrement. Ces derniers temps tu m'as montré des facettes que je n'aurai jamais imaginé. Ce corps. Ton corps. Ton caractère. C'est toi qui me mets dans cet état. J'ai une irrépressible envie de te retirer ce haut et de te caresser. J'ai envie de t'embrasser, de toucher ta poitrine, tes fesses, de te sentir contre moi. Je sais que c'est assez malsain d'annoncer ça de cette façon. Mais c'est vrai. »

Il avança une main vers la couette mais se retint.

« Tu as bu ?  
- Non. Je veux simplement briser cette fausse intimité. Tu finiras bien par partir et cela coupera court à mes envies de te baiser sauvagement. Enfin je l'espère.  
- Pourquoi être aussi sincère maintenant ? C'est idiot.  
- J'ai entendu ta conversation avec Tenten. C'est lâche de ta part. Tu m'aurais laissé en plan, _moi et mon petit sexe_.

- Sois honnête.  
- Oui. Je t'aurai tourné le dos sans remords. Prête à t'oublier. _Toi et ton petit sexe_. »

Il se pencha vers elle, l'embrassant là où il pensait trouver son visage. Elle attrapa sa tête à deux mains et le dirigea jusqu'à ses lèvres. Ils s'embrassèrent une bonne minute. Temari caressant la jambe de Nara avec la sienne alors qu'il se penchait plus pour la plaquer contre l'oreiller. Il s'arrêtèrent et elle se retourna sous l'étonnement qu'il afficha dans le noir.

« Ce baiser ne veut rien dire. Retourne te coucher. »

Il sentit qu'elle se cachait sous la couverture et s'en alla jusqu'à son lit.

« Je dois quand même me masturber ?  
- C'est à toi de voir. Un semestre de devoir de Terminal c'est pas forcément cool. »

Cette nuit là, il s'imagina une alternative possible qu'il y ait pu avoir entre eux. Il la savait éveiller et tentait sans trop savoir comment de lui faire comprendre qu'il ne la lâcherait pas si facilement.

**OoOoO**

Le lendemain, elle ignora allègrement ce qui lui plaisait d'oublier sur ce qu'il s'était passé plus tôt. Ce fait agaça gravement Nara. Nous étions vendredi et samedi matin, très tôt, elle serait déjà partie.  
Il la coinça à l'arrêt de bus, sachant pertinemment qu'elle ne pourrait pas l'éviter.

« On s'est embrassé.  
- Faux, _tu_ m'as embrassé.  
- C'est toi qui m'as dirigé jusqu'à tes lèvres.  
- Non, _tu_ as tâtonné jusqu'à trouver.  
- Tu m'as caressé avec ta jambe.  
- Pas du tout : Tu as essayé de me monter. »

Inutile de continuer. Elle faisait barrage à toutes ses affirmations. Il fallait la surprendre. Il se posa contre le poteau d'arrêt, la tête en arrière.

« J'ai une envie folle de coucher avec toi.  
- Tais-toi. Et oublie-moi un peu. »

Le bus s'arrêta et il montèrent l'un derrière l'autre.  
Shikamaru n'arriva pas à se concentrer de la journée. Il pensait à Temari. Ces derniers temps ils s'étaient redécouverts l'un comme l'autre. Comment aurait-il pu imaginer que cette fille qu'il considérait comme une brute puisse avoir un côté aussi sensuel et désirable ?

« Je crois que monsieur Nara n'a pas l'air passionné par l'histoire du Japon, s'exclama son professeur d'option. Pourriez-vous nous faire partager vos pensées ? »

Shikamaru se tourna vers son voisin de droite qui lui lançait un regard d'incompréhension : les boulettes de papier témoignaient de la hargne qu'il avait mis pour le sortir de ses songes.

« Non.  
- Très bien. Alors avancez-moi le nom de celui qui a été l'unificateur du Japon. »

Nara avait beau avoir un QI élevé, sans une première écoute l'information ne pouvait pas entrer.

« Je ne sais pas.  
- C'est encore mieux, ironisa l'éducateur. Inuzuka, accompagné donc ce rêveur jusqu'en salle de permanence. »

Le jeune Kiba Inuzuka se releva et s'avança jusqu'à la porte principale où Shikamaru l'y rejoint.  
Sortis de la salle, Kiba commença à parler.

« Alors, tu es assez absent en ce moment. Tu expliquerais à ton vieux pote cette histoire avec Temari ?  
- Quelle histoire ? »

Inuzuka fronça les sourcils.

« Ne te fiche pas de moi. Tout le monde est au courant. Il se passe quelque chose entre vous deux. C'est évident.  
- Tout le monde ?  
- Tu devrais regarder les gens qui vous fixent le matin dans le bus. Certains pensent que vous êtes du genre à coucher pour vous occuper quand y'a pas de devoir. D'autre pense que vous faites des trucs pas net tous les deux. On pense même que vous sortez ensemble ! Alors dis-nous tout !  
- Dire quoi ?  
- Est-ce que tu la baises !? »

Cette question résonna dans tout le couloir et les jeunes garçons accélérèrent le pas.

« C'est idiot ce que tu me dis. On ne fait rien ensemble. Elle vit chez moi par procuration, rien de plus.  
- Alors quand tu monteras dans le bus, regarde ceux qui t'observent. »

Ils se séparèrent quand Shikamaru entra dans la salle de permanence, les idées troubles tous les deux.

[…]

Quand Shikamaru Nara monta dans le bus scolaire, il étudia avec une vue neuve l'ensemble des élèves qui lui adressait des œillades pas forcément discrètes. Prêt à s'installer à côté de Temari, il se ravisa pour rejoindre Kiba.

« Qu'est ce que je te disais ?  
- Effectivement. Mais d'où viennent toutes ces rumeurs ?  
- Aucune idée. Elles sont arrivées par la porte d'entrée et on les accueillit avec bonhomie. »

**OoOoO**

« Temari, tu dors ?  
- Pas encore, mais j'essaye.  
- Tu savais que tout le lycée soupçonne une relation informelle entre nous deux ?  
- Peux-tu préciser, Nara ?  
- Ils pensent qu'on couche ensemble.  
- D'où vient cette rumeur ?  
- Je ne sais pas. Je l'ai appris par Kiba.  
- Inuzuka est un chien en chaleur, ce genre d'action l'excite.  
- Alors que doit-on faire ?  
- Les ignorer. »

Elle coupa court à la discussion et Shikamaru se leva pour avancer jusqu'à la blonde. Il caressa ses épaules du bout des doigts.

« Casse-toi. »

La tête enfoncée dans l'oreiller, elle le repoussa avec difficulté.

« Personnellement, je pense qu'on devrait le faire.  
- Faire quoi ?  
- Coucher ! »

Temari se releva d'un coup.

« Ne me fais pas de frayeur pareille, j'ai faillit croire que tu y songeais réellement.  
- J'y pense sérieusement.  
- C'est à cause de ce pari que tu es comme ça ?  
- Je ne sais pas, peut-être. »

Oui, peut-être. Sans cette rentrée mouvementée et ses sous-vêtements, jamais Temari n'aurait été aussi importante à ses yeux. S'il avait envie d'elle, ce n'était que grâce à une série d'évènements.

« Il vaut peut-être mieux tout annuler.  
- Sûrement pas ! Tu pars demain. Si tu t'en vas, tu auras perdu.  
- On verra bien. »

Elle embrassa l'épaule de Nara et se rallongea.

« Bien sûr, on verra bien. »

**OoOoO**

Yoshino Nara aidait Temari à faire sa valise, scrutant les vêtements légers quelle pliait consciencieusement. Un débardeur rose à tissu quasi-transparent attira son attention. Mettait-elle ce genre d'habit pour aller en cours ?

« M'man, le tuteur de Temari est dans le salon. Il a l'air plutôt impatient.  
- Ne t'inquiète pas, nous n'en avons plus pour très longtemps. »

Shikamaru laissa les deux femmes entre elles pour revenir au salon où se trouvait son père et le représentant légal de la blonde. Ils discutaient. Discussion d'homme à homme sur l'éducation des enfants et des règles de vie à leur faire adopter au plus tôt.

« Elle arrive dans peu de temps. Elle clôt son bagage. »

Quand Temari s'installa sur le siège arrière de la belle voiture de son éducateur, il la vit lui glisser un baiser. Son téléphone sonna quand l'engin tourna au coin de la rue et le numéro de la blonde s'afficha. Il ne prit pas la peine de parler, l'appel ne dura que quelques secondes.

« Ce soir, pense à moi »

La tonalité de raccrochement se fit entendre et il éteignît son cellulaire. Shikamaru passa sa journée à sourire tel un bienheureux. A l'heure du souper, ses parents le surprirent à jouer avec les coquillettes de son assiette, le menton dans la main. Un air rêveur collé au visage.

« Fils, à quoi penses-tu depuis ce matin ? demanda son père sans vraiment vouloir de la réponse.  
- A rien, vraiment rien.  
- Alors qu'elle est cette allure béate que tu soutiens depuis le départ de Temari ? Es-tu si heureux de ne plus la voir dans cette maison ?  
- Pas tellement. »

Nara fils avala ses dernières pâtes pour débarrasser son assiette et partir se prendre une douche. Comme Temari n'était plus là, il pouvait se le permettre et ainsi donc de profiter pleinement de son lavage pour se prélasser plus que de nécessaire tout en pensant à elle. Il avait beau avoir été euphorique toute la journée, il n'avait pas vraiment pensé à Temari. Plutôt à ce qu'il ferait maintenant qu'elle n'était plus là. L'ordinateur toute la nuit, la cigarette avant de dormir, les devoirs après la douche.

_D'un autre côté_, pensa-t-il en sortant de l'eau, il n'y aurait plus de remarque déplaisant qu'il puisse balayer par une réponse de mauvaise foi. Plus non plus de regard étonné de la part des habitués du bus scolaire. Et puis ses soirées… des baisers, des répulsions, des excitations, du _sexe_…  
Il se sécha et attrapa son paquet de cigarette, enveloppé dans sa serviette. Nara ouvrit la fenêtre et s'installa sur son rebord. Il s'étonna même de son comportement : s'allonger était pourtant mieux. Seulement il préférait nettement aérer la pièce.  
_Manière de femme_.  
Quelle fille galère cette blondasse !

[…]

Après une partie en réseau sur son ordinateur, Shikamaru éteignit sa machine pour la ranger sous son lit. Il était déjà tard et il se sentait fatigué. Il, regarda par la fenêtre. Les rideaux n'étaient pas tirés et ne le seraient plus puisque Temari n'était plus là. La lune n'était pas pleine mais éclairait nettement la nuit. Pas d'étoile, mais des nuages sombres se présentaient et Nara les regarda pour s'endormir.  
Il était deux heures et demie quand il entendit qu'on toquait à la vitre de sa chambre. Il mit un long temps de réaction avant de se relever et voir qui insistait autant à sa fenêtre.

« Temari ? »

Le brun s'avança pour lui ouvrir, tout en lenteur.

« On verra bien, déclara-t-elle, amusée. »

Non, ça ne finirait jamais.

**OoOoO**

**« MAWAAAA !  
Joyeux anniversaire quiiiii ? Joyeux anniversaire Soudyyyyy' :D !  
Evidemment, vous n'y avez pas pensé. Pourquoi ? Parce que vous ne me méritez pas [**_Non-non u_u_**]. Même les gens en qui je croyais fort n'y ont pas pensé, c'est pour dire.  
Heureusement que y'en a qui reste. Wiki-de-mon-love, Boulette-chan, Kermittou, Maintenant-chou, Poire-Lorraine, Twitwi-chan, N'Icy, Saphounours, Shikamaru-story [**_Shouky ça te va ?_**], Fujitsuki-chen [**_Oui, -chen_**], … bref, VOUS, VOUS, j'vous aiiiime !  
Mawoup ;) »**

**Soudy**'-**pouic**

**AP**: Bientôt, une suite ;)


	2. Chapter 2

**Auteur **: Sandou  
**Titre **: On Verra Bien  
**Genre **: Romance - OOC / UA  
**Rating **: M (FFnet)  
**Disclaimer **: Les personnages viennent du manga _Naruto_. Le reste est à moi )  
**Remarque **: Langage cru, et blablablaaaa. Ce n'est pas un lemon. C'est une scène à caractère sensuel U_U *fuit*  
**Paring **: ShikaTema =3

« Pour Noëmie, une vraie perle à chier. »

...

Maintenant deux mois. Peut-être même un tout petit peu plus.  
Temari s'allongea aux côtés de Shikamaru, dans son lit, et se mit à lui parler. Lui parler d'un peu de tout. Autant l'amadouer avant d'avoir un problème sur la conscience.

Ces derniers temps, depuis l'histoire du tuteur de Temari, elle passait toutes ses soirées chez lui. Un pari devait rester un pari même s'il y avait énormément de contrainte. Elle se demandait même si elle ne ferait pas mieux de déclarer forfait. Tous ces voyages devenaient fatiguant à la longue

Elle entrelaça ses doigts avec ceux de Shikamaru et se décida à lui parler.

« Nara, j'ai quelque chose d'important à te dire. »

Il passa son bras derrière la tête et fronça les sourcils en la laissant continuer.

« Nous sommes bientôt en pleines vacances d'hiver. Et… »

Elle le regarda dans les yeux en triturant les doigts du brun.

« Je dois partir.  
- Partir ? Comment ça _Partir_ ?  
- Partir comme dans, _je m'en vais pour Suna_.  
- Suna en plus. Galère, tu pouvais pas trouver plus loin ?  
- Shikamaru, s'offusqua-t-elle, tu crois vraiment que si j'avais eu le choix je serai partie si loin ?  
- Et quand est-ce que tu pars ?  
- Je pars durant les vacances d'hiver. Juste après Noël.  
- Mais… je ne comprends pas, pourquoi ?  
- A cause de mon père. Tout le monde est au courant pour cette histoire de torture. Les gens ont peur de moi, maintenant. Ils jasent  
- Mais on s'en fout de ton père. Tout le monde s'en fout, se révolta le brun. Il n'est pas Toi, vous n'avez rien en commun. »

Elle tenta vainement de le calmer en embrassant le bout de ses doigts.

« Il nous reste un mois alors. »

Un mois encore pour profiter de sa présence avant qu'elle ne s'en aille.

« J'aimerais passer Noël avec toi. »

Passer Noël avec Shikamaru apparaissait comme un rendez-vous amoureux. Elle avait beau se voiler la face, ce qu'elle s'auto-convainquait ne servait à rien.

« Habituellement, je le passe en famille. Mais je pense qu'ils ne diront rien.  
- Merci, vraiment. »

Il était six heures du matin quand elle s'en alla en lui glissant un baiser sur le front. Quand elle rentra chez elle, Temari s'effondra sur son lit et profita qu'il s'agissait du week-end pour dormir et encore dormir.  
Quand elle vivait encore chez lui, ils ne se discutaient pas la nuit. Mais à présent, ils s'écoutaient parler, se confiaient, elle se collait à lui, embrassait ses doigts. Jamais elle n'aurait pu être plus explicite en ce qui concernait ses sentiments.

Et ça la chamboulait. Parce qu'une fois qu'elle serait partie, elle ferait tous les efforts du monde pour ne plus jamais le voir et pour se convaincre que toute cette histoire n'était qu'une passade d'une adolescente torturée.

**...**

« C'est mignon, ici. Je n'aime pas tellement les fast-foods, mais c'est plutôt sympa en fait.  
- Tu ne viens jamais dans ce genre d'endroit ?  
- Disons que c'est par esprit de contradiction. Mes frères adorent. Alors moi, pas. »

Temari attrapa une frite qu'elle engloutit d'une bouchée.

« Il est quelle heure, questionna-t-elle ?  
- Vingt-deux heures trente, répondit Shikamaru en regardant sa montre.  
- Déjà ? »

Après un film d'action au cinéma -qu'ils avaient eu du mal à trouver puisque presque tout était fermé (décidément, les commerces ne faisaient pas beaucoup d'efforts pour Noël)- et une balade dans un parc public, le temps avait filé à la vitesse éclair et peu de restaurant restait ouvert sans réservation. Surtout la nuit de Noël.

Shikamaru regarda Temari finir son plateau avant de lui adresser la parole.

« J'ai un cadeau pour toi.  
- Un cadeau ? Temari resta étonnée un instant puis repris : Tu es vraiment mignon, Nara. Ca te change d'avant. »

Il l'ignora, pas même vexé, et sortit de la poche intérieure de sa veste un petit paquet enroulé plus qu'enveloppé dans du papier cadeau en le tendant à la blonde.

« Joyeux Noël. »

Elle le regarda en souriant et ouvrit le paquet avec aussi peu de délicatesse qu'il avait du en falloir à Nara pour trouver son présent. Temari écarquilla les yeux et partit d'un grand éclat de rire.

« Un caleçon ?  
- Tu pourras dormir avec. C'est sûr, avec ça tu piqueras plus jamais mes sous-vêtements. Même si je crois que celui-là est beaucoup trop grand pour toi.  
- Un caleçon... »

Temari se mit alors à réfléchir, si elle avait su qu'on lui offrirait quelque chose, elle aurait certainement trouvé une babiole à lui retourner. Une. Babiole. Une babiole... Elle devait bien avoir ça chez elle...

« Moi aussi j'ai une surprise pour toi. »

La blonde l'attrapa par la main, refit son écharpe et l'emmena à l'extérieur sans avoir débarrasser la table. Elle continua à le diriger vers un endroit qu'ils connaissaient tous les deux tout en restant silencieux.

« Enfin... J'espère que tout n'est pas fini, je sais même pas si j'en ai encore... »

Blonde continua à parler seule et le balada en ville jusqu'à chez elle. Baki n'était pas là : lui aussi avait des adieux à faire. Elle le débarrassa de son manteau d'hiver et l'invita à s'asseoir sur le sofa -unique objet du salon, le reste étant déjà parti à Suna. Puis, Temari s'en alla ailleurs les sourcils froncés. Il devait forcément y en avoir quelque part. Elle regarda dans sa chambre, zieutant les placards vides et sa table de nuit. Rien. Elle s'en retourna à celle de son tuteur où elle ne trouva rien non plus. Et, frappée par l'évidence, Temari ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain et découvrit ce qu'elle cherchait désespérément. Elle tenta de le cacher dans son dos et retourna auprès de Nara. La jeune fille s'installa à ses côtés, le sourire aux lèvres :

« Allé, ferme les yeux. »

Il obtempéra et elle dégaina son offrande.

« C'est bon. »

Sous la surprise qu'elle vit dans ses yeux, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

« Un paquet de mouchoir ? s'étonna-t-il.  
- Non, rectifia Temari, un Distributeur de mouchoir en papier. En plus, c'est de la marque. T'en as de la chance. »

Shikamaru haussa un sourcil et scruta la blonde d'un air de dire que ce cadeau était vraiment, vraiment, Vraiment nul.

« Ah, merci.  
- Je suis sûre que tu ne comprends même pas ce qu'il signifie.  
- A vrai dire, pas du tout.  
- Eh bien... tu finiras bien par le découvrir, enfin... j'espère pour toi. »

Il la remercia brièvement d'un baiser sur la joue. L'instant d'après, une gêne s'imposa et Shikamaru y remédia en discutant de sujets terriblement banals. Elle remarqua alors le détour que faisait Shikamaru pour poser un bras sur le dos du divan, puis sur ses épaules.

Temari eu alors le déclic et l'interrompit pendant qu'il parlait météo.

« Nara, arrête ça.  
- Arrêtez quoi ?  
- Tu le sais très bien. Je pars demain. On ne se reverra plus.  
- Tu dis n'importe quoi. Bien sûr qu'on se reverra. Et quand je serais majeur, je viendrais te voir pour te faire tout ce que je peux. Et je parle bien de sexe. »

Elle le regarda lourdement, hésitant entre le rire et le sérieux. Ce qu'il venait de dire était consciencieux et préparé. Très. Cela se voyait à la façon qu'il avait de la regarder. Son regard se troubla à toutes les déductions qu'il pouvait y avoir suite à cette déclaration. Quel âge avait-il déjà ? Dix-sept ans. Et il y croyait tellement fort que la blonde perçut la presque-colère au fond des yeux de son vis-à-vis.

« Tu n'es qu'un... qu'un pervers.  
- Un pervers ? Qui est-ce qui vient tous les soirs m'écouter soupirer ? S'il y a un pervers, entre toi et moi, il ne s'agit sûrement pas de moi. »

En plus il la traitait de perverse ! Mais c'était quoi ce gars qui, une fois sur deux, la draguait puis la rembarrait ?

« Je suis majeure, je fais ce que je veux. Si je veux t'écouter jouir tout seul ça me regarde, s'encouragea-t-elle -même si ce qu'elle disait pouvait se retourner contre elle.  
- Tu es une détraquée sexuelle surtout. Tu trouve ça normal, toi, qu'une fille qui te tourne autour ne fasse rien pour avouer ce qu'elle ressent. »

Temari préféra se taire. Il avait raison.  
Cette situation la dépassait. Comment en étaient-ils venus à une relation aussi glauque ? Presque une année à se côtoyer, à se toucher, à s'observer. Et ces mots tellement forts de sens qu'ils en perdaient toute intonation négative.

« Tu sais, Temari. J'aurais aimé qu'avant ton départ tu sois plus honnête vis-à-vis de notre relation. Je sais. Pour toi, tout est clair, on ne fait pas parti du même monde. Mais… »

Il regarda la pluie qui se mettait à tomber en claquant contre la vitre et elle l'observa avec attention. Encore une fois, elle ne savait plus quoi rajouter. Il avait un visage si consterné, si concentré. Si dur. Shikamaru avait raison. La situation échappait totalement au contrôle qu'elle avait maintenu jusqu'à présent.

« Mais tu pars demain et je n'aurais pas eu l'occasion de te dire plus que _Masturbation_ et _Je veux te baiser_. »

Trop de vérités venaient à s'entrechoquer en même temps. Réaction. Réaction. Non, elle n'arrivait à réagir. Shikamaru venait de lui transpercer les entrailles de la véracité et à part le regarder observant les gouttes d'eau sur sa vitre, elle ne savait plus où elle en était.

« On m'a dit il y a peu que j'avais un quotient intellectuel au-dessus de la moyenne. Tu crois qu'il me donne autant de droit que si j'étais majeur ? »

Le brun tourna la tête vers son amie, le visage en feu.  
Temari n'était pas sûre d'avoir comprit le sens de ses paroles. Et s'il avait pensé à la même chose qu'elle, ce rougissement n'était pas justifié.

Puis elle repensa à ce qu'il avait dit plus tôt et l'évidence lui lacéra de nouveau les entrailles.

Passant d'un sentiment de culpabilité à celui de l'énervement sincère, elle préféra se relever pour se mettre face à lui en fronçant les sourcils.

« Alors c'est ça que tu attends depuis le début, hein ? Que je te dise que coucher avec toi sera la meilleure façon de nous dire adieu… Shikamaru, depuis quand… depuis quand est-ce que tu… Je rêve. »

D'un coup, toutes les vérités qu'il avait dit s'envolèrent. Plus d'excuse, c'était du flan. Une façon de l'amadouer pour… Mince, jamais elle n'aurait pensé ça de lui ! Shikamaru. Shikamaru la braguette facile ?

« Ne réagis pas comme ça, Temari, s'indigna le brun en attrapant un poignet de la demoiselle. Tu m'amènes jusque chez toi, tu me parles tous les soirs après mes ébats solitaires et tu voudrais que je n'imagine pas qu'il puisse arriver quelque chose entre toi et… »

Il lâcha la blonde, le visage dur. Imbécile de brun à l'intelligence surdéveloppée ! C'était leur dernière soirée en tête-à-tête et ils se tiraient déjà dans le dos. Elle qui avait espéré qu'ils parleraient une bonne partie de la nuit puis se raconteraient des histoires débiles. Elle était décidément bien trop naïve pour cette fois-ci.

Il fallait que Temari se ressaisisse ! Incontestablement, tout ne se passait pas comme il le fallait au moment voulu. Elle avait espéré secrètement dans un recoin ancré bien profond dans son crâne qu'elle coucherait avec Shikamaru durant leurs entrevues de minuit. Mais il n'avait jamais rien tenté et blonde n'avait pas autant poussé les choses qu'elle l'aurait souhaité. Puis maintenant que la seule chose qu'elle désirait c'était passé un moment agréable en compagnie de Shikamaru, il changeait du tout au tout. Il faudrait inlassablement qu'ils accordent leurs violons.

« D'accord. »

Un soupir, une intonation basse, un frôlement.

« Comment ça ? »

Shikamaru se retourna vers elle, le front plissé. Elle s'était avancée jusqu'à lui, attrapant son bras.

« C'est notre dernière première fois. Après… je ne veux plus te voir. Il faudra que je tire un trait sur toi. Sur notre _histoire_. »

Shikamaru bougea la tête dans un signe de négation. C'était une confrontation, elle devait l'assumer.

« Mais je ne veux pas. »

Il protestait. Elle cherchait un moyen de le déstabiliser, de taire cette discussion qui aboutirait à une dispute.  
Temari n'aimait pas éprouver de sentiments amoureux ou tout ce qui s'assimilait à de l'attirance. Mais son cœur ne pouvait plus la tromper. Quand le jeune homme était là, une joie lui parcourait le corps, sa gorge de serrait par moment et son bas-ventre s'agitait. Décidément, Shikamaru Nara l'attirait. Parce qu'il avait des soupirs divins et des mains chaleureuses qui savait immobiliser les siennes.  
Temari savait ce qu'elle voulait pour cette fois-ci. Les lèvres de Shikamaru avaient besoin d'elle. Alors elle profita de la confusion du garçon pour lui glisser une bise légère sur les lèvres avant de s'éloigner à nouveau de lui.

« Mais… Non. »

Shikamaru ne comprenait plus rien, elle non plus. Cette pression n'avait été qu'un souffle. Ils n'avaient pas profité de ce simple moment d'affection.

Il leurs fallait plus que ça.

D'abord prise d'une hésitation, Temari s'avança de nouveau vers lui, ses lèvres prêtent à se poser sur celles de son vis-à-vis plus longuement. Alors elle lui prit le visage de ses mains un peu trop brusquement en s'installant sur lui, les genoux repliés.  
L'incompréhension qu'il laissa entrevoir fut balayée d'un nouveau baisé dont elle profita pleinement. Shikamaru avait les lèvres gercées. Surtout celle du bas, constata-t-elle quand il se révéla être plus actif qu'à l'accoutumé. Puis elle s'amusa avec ses gerçures, s'appliquant consciencieusement. Parce qu'il profitait, profitait des lèvres de cette fille qu'il voulait depuis cette nuit où… un défi sans mesure s'était livré. Temari se réinstalla sur lui d'une manière plus confortable ne relâchant plus la nuque qu'elle tenait d'une main.  
Et le baiser s'acheva, Temari rougissait. Shikamaru le vit et elle s'empressa de cacher toute cette gêne dans les replis du col montant qu'il portait. Elle agrippa les épaules du garçon d'une force qui lui fit presque mal et soupira longuement en lui marmonnant qu'elle ne savait plus comment réagir. Les mots soufflant firent frissonner Shikamaru qui passa ses mains sous le haut qu'elle portait. Ses mains gelées.

« Arrête ! »

Sa propre exclamation l'étonna autant que lui.

« Tes mains sont gelées, grogna-t-elle en le voyant lui posé un regard ennuyé. »

Il abdiqua en retirant ses membres puis lui sourit. De ce sourire qui la faisait pulser. Cependant, ses mains reprirent une descente plus lente pour se poser sur ses hanches, tachant de la rapprocher au plus près de lui et il la regarda, amusé.

« Et je fais comment, moi, pour te toucher ? »

Temari se crispa sur les épaules de Nara. Il voulait la toucher ! Déjà, ses mains sous son haut puis sur ses hanches… et maintenant il admettait tout simplement. Elle trembla.

« Eh bien tu ne me touches pas. Contente-toi de m'embrasser. »

Ce qu'il fit en penchant la jeune femme vers l'arrière en frémissant. Il avait une attitude incertaine. Temari aimait qu'il soit ainsi, dans cet état d'excitation. Parce qu'aux vues de ses tremblements, Shikamaru s'impatientait et désirait plus que se faire grignoter la lèvre et caresser les cheveux.

C'était Shikamaru, Shikamaru la braguette facile. Et elle avait autant envie que lui de plus que ces quelques gestes.

Temari agrippa le col roulé du brun, le baissa pour lui offrir une vue plus nette de son cou et lui posa un baisé passionné. Elle le sentit s'affaisser plus au dos du canapé dans un soupir à peine saccadé. S'il ne suffisait que de ça pour le combler… Elle continua, déplaçant sa prise sur le vêtement au rythme de ses embrassades.

Shikamaru n'était qu'à elle ce soir-ci et l'érection, que Temari sentait venir à la suite des mouvements qu'elle faisait pour ne pas rester statique sur lui, ne la laissait pas indifférente. Comme plus tôt, Shikamaru laissa ses mains réchauffées vagabonder sous son haut. Avec la sensation de ses mains calleuses posées au niveau de ses reins, qui remontaient, frictionnaient son corps, la brûlait à chaque passage.

Front contre front, il lui avoua. Avoua qu'il avait envie d'un tout nouveau contact avec elle. De ces contacts qu'il espérait depuis ces nuits si Câlines.  
Shikamaru, la braguette facile.

« Pas ici, concéda Temari. »

Ce salon, ce sofa. Ils n'étaient pas fait pour ce genre d'évènement. Elle se releva, attrapa le bras d'un Shikamaru qui se colla à son dos et le dirigea jusqu'au couloir menant à sa chambre. A son lit.  
Mais il ne lui laissa pas le loisir d'atteindre ce lieu, l'attrapant par la taille en la plaquant à un mur dénué de toute décoration. Sa poitrine presque collée à la cloison ne la dérangeait pas plus que cela, Temari était plus prise par les frémissements qu'il faisait monter en elle en embrassant son cou, sa dureté contre ses fesses. Les mains qu'elle gardait contre elle pour éviter d'être trop comprimée furent prises par celles du brun qui s'enhardissait à chaque soupir qu'elle poussait.

C'était elle, c'était lui. C'était une passion qui la transperçait, qui secouait son bas-ventre.

Il descendit leurs mains jointes jusqu'à ses seins puis abandonna Temari pour caresser cette poitrine qu'elle ne se souvenait pas être avide de ce contact. Les lèvres contre son cou, les mains câlines de Shikamaru… Elle se gifla mentalement de ne pas avoir mis une chemise à bouton pour faciliter leur rapport. Mais il ne s'en formalisait pas, décidant que le plus simple était de relever le vêtement. Il avait la respiration de plus en plus profonde, les gestes plus saccadés, le corps plus pressé et plus raide contre elle.

« Shikamaru… »

Il ne s'arrêtait plus, exalté à un point qu'elle ne pouvait soupçonner. Alors elle le força à se contenir en se retournant face à lui. Il avait le visage rouge, le regard pénétrant. Ce n'était plus le même adolescent aux vérités si douloureuses, c'était Shikamaru. Elle l'entoura de ses bras et tenta une approche plus douce avec lui en l'embrassant délicatement.  
Mais trop tard, un baisé ne lui suffisait plus, il devenait plus autonome.

« Ta chambre, où se trouve ta chambre ? »

Cette question ressemblait plus à un ordre mais elle consentit à lui montrer une porte à côté d'eux. Dans une fougue toute nouvelle, il agrippa ses cuisses et la mena en la plaquant au mur pour la soulever. Demain, il aurait mal au dos, mais ça lui allait. Porte ouverte, ils passèrent en ne se lâchant plus les lèvres, en ne décollant plus leurs poitrines respectives de celle de l'autre.  
Et ce qui devait arriver arriva. Perdu dans la contemplation des yeux brillants de Temari, Shikamaru se prit les pieds dans ce qu'il apprit plus tard être une culotte de la collection des cinq cent billets et tomba au sol, accompagné par une blonde qui anticipa et encaissa le choc sans douleur.  
Ils en étaient là, dans la pénombre, Nara, la joue sur le ventre de Temari, la regardant avec un sourire qui la faisait fondre. Il ne cessa de la regarder quand sa main passa sous son T-shirt pour la remonter jusqu'au soutien-gorge qu'elle portait.

« J'espère que tu ne t'es pas fait mal. »

Mais elle ne répondit pas, se concentrant sur les doigts qui glissaient en dessous de son sous-vêtement. La main de Temari se posa sur la masse qui se formait sous son haut et il s'arrêta, toujours en la fixant, ne retirant pas la sienne posée sur son sein. Temari se contenta de la lui serrer.  
C'était une gêne dont elle ne pouvait pas se séparer. Sa poitrine était un terrain trop intime pour qu'il se permette tous ces gestes. Comme s'il comprenait son trouble, sa main ne bougea plus, laissant l'autre passer sous son dos pour la ramener à lui afin d'embrasser la peau qui se présentait à hauteur de sa bouche. Ce qui, sans vraiment le savoir, faisait haleter Temari. Puis les lèvres de Shikamaru effleurèrent sa propre main, prise au piège dans un vêtement qu'elle ne partagerait pas.

« Je… Il faudrait que… »

Il ne savait plus quoi ajouter et elle comprenait très bien pourquoi. Alors Temari releva le torse, le forçant à faire de même pour retirer ce haut qui les gênait tous les deux. Et durant tous ces gestes précipités, la main de Shikamaru ne quitta pas l'enveloppe chaude de son sous-vêtement. Elle sourit à cette constatation et le poussa à s'allonger sur sa moquette lie-de-vin, tachant de le détacher de cette étreinte, genoux de part et d'autre de son corps.  
D'un coup, l'ambiance changea. La bestialité dont faisait preuve Shikamaru s'évapora, laissant Temari devenir plus câline.  
Elle ne lâchait plus ses lèvres, c'était son fantasme. Enfin celui qu'elle pouvait bien avouer à n'importe qui. Les autres, ils étaient secret-défense et concernaient Shikamaru Nara et quelques stars internationales (et aussi cette femme des pubs pour la crème adoucissante avec son sourire aguicheur). Ses lèvres ne quittaient plus celles du jeune homme, suçant comme il lui plaisait pour ne rien lui laisser faire. Mais cette inactivité l'insupporta vite, il l'agrippa par les hanches pour la ramener à lui. Bassin contre bassin.  
C'était une rigidité qu'elle ne pouvait pas soulager si facilement. Temari relâcha le visage de Shikamaru et posa ses mains sur les flancs de Nara, prenant appui dessus pour se mouvoir tout contre lui avec attention. Il remonta sa poigne sur Temari et l'incita à être plus rapide. Il y avait cette dureté qu'elle appuyait et faisait se gonfler, le laissant dans un état où la seule réaction qu'il pouvait avoir était de la regarder en haletant son prénom. Shikamaru releva le buste et posa son front contre l'épaule nue de la blonde pour l'étreindre avec plus de force, donnant plus d'intensité aux mouvements qu'elle faisait.

Puis il soupira son prénom d'une façon qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas. Il se calma, desserra son emprise sur elle. Non, quand même pas !

« Shikamaru, est-ce que ça va ? »

Nara ne répondit pas, relevant son visage vers elle, le souffle court. Il y avait toujours cette humidité entre eux, la chaleur au niveau de son bassin, mais Shikamaru ne bougeait plus. Paralysé par elle ne savait pas trop quoi. Un dernier baisé sur ses lèvres et elle recommença seule à se déhancher sur lui, les bras enroulés autour de son cou. Ca ne devait pas se finir comme ça.

« Non… »

Puis il la repoussa doucement, se contenant face à un désir qu'il n'avait pas pensé atteindre une telle intensité.

_Pulsion.  
_Shikamaru enleva son haut à col roulé.  
_Excitation.  
_Temari se jeta sur lui, ne le relâchant plus, laissant quelques marques rouges sur son épaule et son cou.

Torses quasiment nus, ils se touchèrent, profitant de la chaleur qu'ils ressentaient jusqu'au bout de leurs doigts.  
Electrisés, c'était le terme.

Elle se releva entièrement, retirant son pantalon jusqu'aux cuisses avant qu'il ne l'arrête, la forçant à rester debout. C'était à lui de faire quelque chose. Ses mains remontèrent pour se poser sur sa taille et il posa genou à terre pour embrasser ce ventre dont il ne pouvait décidément plus se passer. Et pour la première fois, alors qu'il passait ses doigts entre ses reins, elle se permit un gémissement plus aigu qu'à l'ordinaire. Ce qui le poussa à continuer sa traversée, se relevant peu à peu pour retrouver ses lèvres entre les deux seins de son amie. Un sursaut de surprise le prit quand Temari posa une main sur sa tête, l'incitant à continuer.

Shikamaru pouvait, leur relation avait changé dès le moment où son bassin avait rencontré le sien dans cette étreinte mouillée. Alors il se permit de rester là, à grignoter la chair entre les deux monts, une main faisant reprendre la descente de son pantalon.

Il la réchauffait à chaque mouvement, tout en lui l'enivrait. Face à face, Temari profila ses mains au niveau de la ceinture de Nara, puis la desserra avant de continuer sa descente à l'intérieur en se mordant la lèvre, ne le regardant plus. C'était chaud, c'était la chaleur de Shikamaru et elle appréciait ça. Encore excité, il ne relâchait plus ses reins et savourait les pressions qu'elle exerçait sur lui, détestant ce sous-vêtement qui l'empêchait de ressentir plus.

Impossible de le regarder, toute l'intimité de ces quelques gestes l'intimidait et le souffle de Shikamaru qu'elle sentait au creux de son cou n'arrangeait pas les choses.

« Attends. »

Temari obéit et arrêta de caresser Nara qui avait pris son bras.

« Si tu voulais qu'on arrête, tu l'aurais dit, hein ? »

Elle pouffa en relevant son visage vers lui en souriant. Cette question était tellement stupide. Elle l'embrassa, savourant toujours plus de le voir si hésitant sur la marche à suivre. Maintenant, c'était différent, il n'était plus qu'un garçon aux envies débordantes dont elle s'amusait en passant ses doigts sur son membre.

« Je t'aurais giflé puis éjecté de chez moi sans remords. »

La poigne qu'il avait sur son bras se retira et elle lui sourit, dévoilant une fossette qu'il ne lui avait jamais vu. La main du brun contre ses reins se mit à lui caresser le dos alors qu'elle retirait la sienne du pantalon de Shikamaru. Ceinture écartée, pantalon déboutonné, Temari s'attela alors à le lui retirer, les lèvres toujours pressées contre celle de son vis-à-vis. Il tomba à terre pendant que son propriétaire serrait la blonde contre lui.

Ils en étaient au même stade, en sous-vêtement, à s'embrasser encore et encore, hésitant quant à la marche à suivre pour continuer. Très certainement, Shikamaru n'avait pas énormément eu l'occasion de coucher avec une fille et Temari, malgré ses dix-neuf ans devait bien s'avouer qu'elle n'avait eu qu'un seul petit-ami. Et ça n'avait pas duré longtemps.

La gêne prenait donc de plus en plus de place entre eux, sans que leurs gestes en pâtissent, devenant toujours plus sensuels. Mais Temari s'agitait, si elle devait profiter de Shikamaru, il ne lui restait plus que cette nuit. Et elle était bien décidée à en bénéficier un maximum. Elle le força à s'allonger, posant consciemment, et avec une expression de défi, ses mains tout près de la gorge du brun pendant que ses cuisses se posaient contre ses flancs. Une lueur fugace passa dans le regard du jeune homme qu'elle ne chercha pas à comprendre, continuant à le fixer. Elle l'embrassa encore une fois puis releva le torse, passa les mains derrière son dos et dégrafa délibérément lentement son soutien-gorge, le gardant sur les épaules.

Bien sûr, ils étaient dans le noir, la pluie rendant l'atmosphère encore plus sombre, mais même comme ça, se dévoiler à lui était un défi et elle était prête à le relever. S'il faisait un effort. Il lâcha un soupir qu'il avait du retenir depuis un moment et lui sourit, à peine crispé sur la moquette sous lui. Il attrapa les bretelles l'une après l'autre, les faisant glisser pendant qu'il se relevait sur un bras, son sourire sans arrière-pensée toujours présent. Voilà, elle était seins nus, la lueur de la lune dévoilant sa poitrine. Il aurait pu attraper ses seins, les embraser, les suçoter comme l'avait imaginé Temari, mais il préféra l'attirer contre lui, les reposant sur le sol. Ils s'embrassèrent et il échangea leurs positions, profitant de sa situation pour caresser les cuisses de la blonde.

Elle avait envie de faire l'amour. L'amour avec un grand A. Pas juste de coucher avec lui parce qu'elle en avait envie. Elle avait envie de Lui faire l'amour et que ce soit réciproque. La respiration de Temari se saccada pendant qu'il remontait l'une de ses mains plus haut sur sa cuisse, laissant la chaleur de ses doigts se presser contre sa peau. Mais il s'arrêta là, la fixant gravement, le sourire chaleureux qu'il avait ayant disparu. Ses doigts à quelques millimètres de son sous-vêtement qu'elle avait choisi avec minutie, sachant _sans vraiment le savoir_, que cette scène aurait lieu. Ils ne parlèrent pas quand Shikamaru releva la main jusqu'au haut du vêtement, le faisant descendre lentement, ne fixant pas Temari plus bas que sa poitrine. Il prit appui sur le sol et retira définitivement le dessous pour l'envoyer sur le lit. La respiration de Shikamaru était trop profonde, il la retenait tout le temps et Temari le sentait. Cela avait beau être mignon, elle ne savait pas si c'était risqué ou non. Elle se mit à lui sourire alors qu'il regardait ailleurs, plus gêné qu'elle ne l'avait jamais vu.

« Tu sais, Shikamaru. Si tu ne retires pas ce caleçon on ne pourra jamais passer à l'acte. »

Il se retourna vers elle, le regard déviant vers le bas avant qu'il ne se rattrape. La main de Temari se posa sur son épaule et le serra avec force. Elle avait un sourire qu'elle ne portait jamais. Celui d'un contentement qu'elle ne cherchait pas à masquer. Il aurait pu sourire mais ses yeux restaient concentrés sur le visage de sa blonde. Puis il déboutonna finalement son sous-vêtement, soutenant son corps avec toujours le même bras qui commençait à faiblir de manière imperceptible.

Voilà, ils y étaient. Prêts à faire l'amour, le vrai. Quand Shikamaru entra en elle, le visage de Temari se crispa. Qu'elle ait été vierge ou non, il était Shikamaru et se détendre n'aurai jamais été possible aussi rapidement. Il expira dans son cou, le visage caché à la vue de la blonde mais elle le sentait fébrile. Jamais il n'aurait pu l'être plus qu'à cet instant.  
Elle aurait voulu lui dire tellement de mots. Des _Je t'aime_, des _Fais-moi l'Amour_ ou encore des _Shikamaru_ soufflés à ses oreilles. Mais tous les sons qu'elle voulait sortir finissaient en soupir. Elle le serra contre lui, le bras du jeune homme lâchant prise, puis cala ses jambes autour des reins du brun.

« Bordel. »

Il soupira en riant et elle comprit que tout ce qu'elle ressentait devait parvenir à Shikamaru.

Puis ils firent l'amour. Temari et Shikamaru à la braguette facile. Elle l'agrippait de toutes ses forces, se cabrant, posant des baisés partout sur son cou, caressant le dos de Nara alors qu'il se mouvait en elle, serrant ses cuisses, un avant-bras posé sur la moquette qui commençait à lui brûler la peau. Qui commençait aussi à brûler les reins de Temari qui subissait chacun de ses assauts.

Elle soufflait, soupirait, se laissait aller contre lui, oubliant toute pudeur qu'elle avait tenté de conserver depuis qu'ils se touchaient. Temari frissonnait, les poils de ses bras se dressant. Elle avait froid mais le corps pressé contre le sien la réchauffait et rendait à cet acte un côté particulier et plus érotique qu'elle ne l'aurait supposé.  
Shikamaru était attentionné, malgré la lenteur (peut-être calculée) qu'il prenait pour se mouvoir en elle, il était évident qu'il prenait à cœur de lui donner du plaisir. Ou alors il était juste très doué.

Blonde le serra plus contre elle a cette pensée et il lâcha un grognement caverneux, déstabilisé par cette approche toute nouvelle. Tellement déstabilisé que ses mouvements devinrent irréguliers et apportèrent une nouvelle touche d'hésitation à leurs ébats. Elle en sentait tous les muscles du Nara, ses bras raides, son dos aux courbes distinctes. Il n'était qu'à elle. Elle.

Il n'y avait plus que leurs mouvements, ils étaient seuls dans cet univers de velours à faire l'Amour pour de vrai, dépassant le stade confus qu'ils avaient vécu auparavant. Il la prenait profondément et entièrement. Toute entière, elle lui appartenait. Et elle en prenait conscience, lâchant de façon désordonnée toute sorte de gémissement qui ne ressemblaient jamais au précédent, montant toujours plus dans les aigus.

D'un coup, un orgasme la frappa, elle seule. Elle se crispa, agrippant les cheveux emmêlés de Shikamaru avec force, lui serrant les hanches. Ce n'était pas un cri, pas un gémissement. Juste un souffle coupé qui la heurta de plein fouet. Puis son cœur s'emballa, elle ne bougeait plus, paralysée par quelque chose qu'elle n'avait encore jamais connu. Shikamaru l'a rejoignit quelques secondes plus tard, soufflé par tant d'effort.

Il resta là, sur elle, tâchant de ne pas peser de tout son poids sur la jeune femme. Il trembla, plus parce qu'il n'avait plus de force qu'autre chose. Des frissons les parcouraient toujours et ils se regardèrent, des mèches du jeune homme caressant le front de Temari. Ils se sourirent, des fossettes creusant les joues de la blonde. Il se pencha vers elle, l'embrassant avec une retenue toute neuve, son sourire ne le lâchant plus. Ses lèvres avaient une nouvelle saveur et elle en redemandait, le mordillant finalement pour ne pas qu'il se relève. Mais il le fit et se racla la gorge.

« Tem… »

Temari remarqua alors la voix d'homme qu'il avait. Il avait fallut qu'ils passent à l'acte pour qu'elle remarque à quel point il était grand, qu'il était un homme.

« Tu vas me trouver stupide. »

Sûrement pas après ce qu'ils venaient de vivre. S'il avait été stupide, elle n'aurait jamais fait quoi que ce soit avec lui. Elle enroula ses doigts autour d'une mèche de cheveux de Nara et l'incita à continuer d'un hochement de tête.

« J'ai pas envie que tu t'en ailles. Pas maintenant que… Maintenant que je me sens aussi bien avec toi. »

Elle aurait voulu se tendre, froncer les sourcils et rechigner dès le moment où il prononça ces mots. Mais quelque chose d'indéfinissable l'en empêcha. Quelque chose de terriblement _Sentimental_.

« Tu sais quoi, Tem' ? elle ne répondit pas et il continua : j'suis amoureux de toi. C'est une certitude pour moi. J'ai mit du temps à le comprendre. C'est quand tu m'as dit que tu partais que ça m'a traversé l'esprit. J'y ai réfléchis toute la nuit. »

Ce monologue ne lui convenait pas. Temari sentait sa respiration se soulever. Le ton de Shikamaru était beaucoup trop profond cependant pour qu'elle ait le cœur de l'interrompre alors qu'il déballait tous ce qu'il avait sur son foutu cœur d'intello. Merde, elle redevenait désagréable. Mauvais.

« J'ai tourné tout ça dans ma tête. Dans tous les sens. Je n'ai pas dormi cette nuit-là. Je me suis même dit que je trouverai un moyen de te faire rester ici. Mais je n'ai rien trouvé. J'suis resté comme un gland, à attendre Noël pour qu'on se retrouve. Maintenant j'ai plus rien à rajouter. Reste. C'est la seule chose que j'aurai jamais plus à te demander. Reste ici. »

Temari ferma les yeux avec fermeté, respirant avec gravité par le nez. Elle secoua la tête, cherchant ses mots. Sachant pertinemment qu'elle allait le blesser.

« Non. Shikamaru. Je… tu peux pas me demander ça. Moi aussi je t'aime. Je t'aime beaucoup tu vois. Mais sur le plan relationnel c'est… c'est pas possible. Sur l'instant c'est super. Mais tu me connais. Tu Nous connais. On n'est pas fait pour être ensemble. »

Shikamaru détourna le regard, fixant le noir du ciel par la fenêtre. Crispé, il tenait tout de même le cou de la blonde.

« Je suis désagréable, maniaque et je vis désormais à sept heures de trajet en voiture. Notre relation est vouée à l'échec. »

Ses mots lui déchiraient le cœur mais elle se devait de faire ça. Pour qu'ils n'aient plus rien à voir tous les deux. Plus elle serait radicale plus vite ils s'oublieraient. Enfin c'est ce qu'elle espérait au fond d'elle-même.

« Je pense qu'il serait préférable que tu t'en ailles maintenant. »

Son visage vira de nouveau vers elle et il fronça les sourcils. Elle n'avait pas le droit d'être aussi injuste avec lui. Alors il l'embrassa de nouveau, montrant qu'il ne se laisserait pas faire. Qu'elle parte si elle le voulait mais il ne l'abandonnerait pas si facilement ! S'il ne restait qu'une nuit pour eux deux alors il ferait en sorte qu'elle s'éternise.

Elle enroula d'elle-même ses bras autour du cou de Nara et approfondit son baisé. Ils étaient en parfaite communion et elle refusait à présent de le lâcher, contrairement à ce qu'elle se persuadait.

Ils firent l'amour encore une fois, les rôles de dominant-dominé s'échangeant à chacun de leurs mouvements. La moquette et le frottement désagréable qu'elle avait sur leurs peaux ne les dérangeait plus. Ils étaient en extase pure, à se confondre l'un dans l'autre. Supportant le poids de l'autre pour se sentir à leur aise.

Finalement épuisés, ils se posèrent à même le sol et s'endormir sans plus se parler que les quelques mots prononcés avec tant de sentiments plus tôt.

Ils ne se réveillèrent que brusquement quand un bruit d'enfer se fit entendre. Des pas pressés et des coups dans les murs leurs parurent sourd jusqu'à ce qu'ils entendent un _Temari !_ tonitruant et un _Toc _à la porte de sa chambre.

L'intéressée se releva d'un coup, poussant son partenaire d'un geste. Elle jeta des regards lourds de sens au jeune homme qui restait là, à la regarder s'agiter, cherchant de quoi s'habiller alors qu'elle répondait : « Euh. Oui Baki, je suis là. Laisse-moi juste le temps de m'habiller et je te rejoins. »

L'homme répondit d'un grognement et s'en retourna dans le couloir, s'occupant des derniers préparatifs pour le départ. Temari se calma, soupirant et elle se reporta sur Shikamaru qui n'avait toujours pas bougé, les yeux mi-clos.

« Putain, Nara. Bouge-toi le cul, lui souffla-t-elle en cherchant une culotte propre dans un sac plastique. »

Mais il restait là, regardant de tout son soul la jeune blonde qui s'habillait. Et Temari se rendit alors compte qu'au lieu d'être désagréable comme elle l'avait pensé, c'était bien plus excitant. En sous-vêtement, elle le regarda pendant qu'elle mettait son pantalon, détectant la lueur maligne dans les yeux du brun. Une fois vêtue, elle se rapprocha de lui afin de se poser à sa hauteur pour l'embrasser.

« Il faut que tu partes. Alors bouge-toi. »

Shikamaru obtempéra alors, se relevant à l'aide de la main tendue par Temari. Alors qu'il mettait son pantalon, torse nu, Baki revint à la charge, Toqua à nouveau :

« Bon Temari, si dans cinq secondes tu n'es pas sortie, prête et habillée, j'ouvre la porte. Le camion a tout à bord, il ne reste que ton lit. »

La blonde, agrippa Shikamaru par l'épaule, l'emmena jusqu'à sa fenêtre pour l'ouvrir en grand.

« Tire-toi, Nara. Maintenant. »

Il tenta de protester mais elle l'en empêcha en l'empoignant, le faisant passer de l'autre côté en plein dans un buisson épineux. Il retint un cri de douleur quand elle lui lança son haut à la figure. Elle se pencha au-dessus du cadre de la fenêtre, l'embrassa puis lui sourit.

« Il est huit heures du matin. Tu as perdu. Bienvenue à toi, devoirs de terminale. »

**...**

« Bordel de prout. Combien d'années qu'on l'attend cet OS ? Deux ans à peine. J'devrais avoir honte. Surtout qu'il est plutôt minable. Je vous prie de mettre tout ça sur le dos de mon incompétence Fanfictionesque. En deux ans on va dire que j'me souviens plus très bien de tout c'que j'ai noté e_e. Et puis i' commençait à me souler cet OS è_é.  
Bon anniversaire Noëmie ! »

**Sandou**


End file.
